I Don't Remember
by HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99
Summary: Sakura has been worried about Sasuke lately so she decides to try and cheer him up at his birthday party. Sasuke being as cold hearted as he is yells at Sakura to leave him alone forever..what he didn't expect was..what he just said..would be starting..right when she leaves his house... Sasuke: I looked outside the window and saw a car speeding down the road *BEEP BEEP* "SAKURA!"
1. Chapter 1

Luveroflots99: What's up? It's Luveroflots99 again okay so I'm back with another story this one is a SasuSaku one and it came up in my dream LAST YEAR :P I forgot all about it until I read one my old story's with the idea so let's start. Sasuke would you be a dear and say the disclaimer?

Sasuke: Whatever..Luveroflots99 does NOT own the Naruto characters..including me

"Talking"

**'Thoughts'**

_**A/N**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

I sat on my bed thinking about Sasuke and wondering if he was okay. **'He hasn't been acting like himself lately'** I thought…**'he seems** **more…distant….maybe I should call him'**. I looked at the phone and wondered if I should. I quietly whispered to myself "what if he gets mad at me?". I just shook my head and took the phone then called his house anyway.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri….

"Hello?" The voice said

"H-Hi..Is Sasuke home?" I asked

"No he isn't..um is this one of Sasuke-Chan's friends?" The voice asked

"Yeah..kind of.." I said

"Okay deary may I ask who's calling?" The voice asked

"This is Haruno, Sakura" I answered

"Oh Sakura-Chan! How did I not realize this was you! It's me Mikoto Sasuke-Chan's Oka-San!" Mikoto said

"O-oh..Hi Mikoto-San" I answered

"I'll tell Sasuke-Chan you called Bye deary" and then she hung up.

I hung up after and looked up at the ceiling **'I should go on a walk to get my mind off him'**. With that I went downstairs into the living room grabbing my coat and went outside.

"It's such a nice day out today" I smiled and said. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Someone yelled. I turned around and all I saw was a flash of yellow and orange running at me and hearing a thump to the ground.

"Ow" I said

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto apologized

"It's okay.." I got up As Naruto helped me up

"So you heading to Teme's house?" Naruto asked

"No..Why?" I looked at Naruto and asked

"Because today's his birthday and his mom is throwing him a party!" Naruto answered excidetly

And then..it hit me…**'OH CRAP I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY!'. **I said Thanks to Naruto quickly and ran back to my house and inside my house to put on some decent clothes. I put on a red and black waist skirt with a white blouse and then slipped on my gray flats and put my long hair in a bun. "All ready" I sighed out.

I went back outside and walked to the store. I then bumped into Naruto again who seemed like he was also shopping for a present for Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto" I said and smiled

"Oh hey Sakura-Chan..so..what are you gonna get the Teme?" He asked

"I don't know what to get him" I answered

"I'm just gonna buy him a ramen bowl" He said

I looked at Naruto in a Are you serious? kind of way "Okay?" I said in a questioning way.

As I was talking, walking, and shopping with Naruto I came across something black and shiny. I stopped and looked at it..it was a black kunai with firey print on it.** 'Maybe Sasuke would like this'** I thought. I bought the kunai and told the person to put it in a gift bag. **'Maybe this will cheer Sasuke's spirits up' **I smiled.

Me and Naruto went out of the store and started walking to Sasuke's house.** 'I hope Sasuke will feel better'** I thought.

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting on a bench in the park thinking about what my parents had told me .

"I can't believe Itachi's coming back…" I said to myself

"Why does he have to come back..he ruins my life! He ruins everything! Oka-San and Oto-San always praise him and he's coming today on my birthday he's going to be getting all the attention from Oka-San and Oto-San" _**(A/N I know so Un Sasuke like lolz)**_

I looked up at the sky…**'The sky's so calm today..I should probably be heading home for the party…I just hope Sakura doesn't come or else she'll be annoying as Itachi'**

With that thought I left the park and went back to my house.

* * *

Luveroflots99: Ugh I think the story is going to fast, kind of doesn't make sense, and is being rushed don't you think? I'm sorry if it's that way I'm just typing what comes out of my mind right now DX I'll try to make the next chapter better. Anyways bye and c ya next time ._** Please no mean reviews**_**_ DX_**lolz


	2. Chapter 2

HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99: Okay so I changed my account name because my cousin's been a huge itch while I was busy . But anyways here's another chappie :D YO NARUTO DISCLAIMER NOW!

Naruto: Yes M'am! HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99 does NOT own Me or my series or the characters she only owns just characters she makes up!

"Talking"

_**'Thoughts'**_

**(A/N)**

_**'Lyrics'**_

* * *

_(Previously)_

_Sasuke's POV_

_I was sitting on a bench in the park thinking about what my parents had told me ._

_"I can't believe Itachi's coming back…" I said to myself_

_"Why does he have to come back..he ruins my life! He ruins everything! Oka-San and Oto-San always praise him and he's coming today on my birthday he's going to be getting all the attention from Oka-San and Oto-San"_

_I looked up at the sky…**'The sky's so calm today..I should probably be heading home for the party…I just hope Sakura doesn't come or else she'll be annoying as Itachi'**_

_With that thought I left the park and went back to my house…._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mistake

Sakura's POV

So after the whole shopping with Naruto, He and I started heading off to Sasuke's house for the party. While on our way to the Uchiha Compound we ran into Nanako Vwj **(A/N Hmong last name look it up :P )** who was also going to Sasuke's house.

"Hey Nako-Chan!" I greeted her smiling

"Hi Saki-Chan" Nako answered also smiling

"No hi for me?" Naruto asked frowning

Nanako giggled at Naruto's face "Hi Naru-Kun"

"Hello!" Naruto said back to Nanako

"So what did you guys get for Sasuke?" Nanako asked

"You just have to wait and see" I answered her back

"Okay" Nanako said giggling

"Ne Ne Nako-chan why don't you have a present for Teme?" Naruto asked her

"Oh I do have a present for him I'm gonna sing for him it's a present from the heart" Nanako said smiling

"Oh" Naruto said

As we were walking I kept thinking about Sasuke-Kun and what must be bothering him. _**'I just hope he'll be a bit happy today since it is his birthday'**_ I thought to myself.

"Saki-Chan we're here" Nanako told me breaking me out of my thoughts

"oh okay" I said smiling at her

We all walked up to the door steps and Naruto knocked on the door. The door swung open showing a Beautiful Mature Women.

"Hello Nanako, Sakura, and Naruto!" Mikoto greeted us "Come in come in!" She smiled backing up and letting us in. "Here come this way into the party room" Mikoto said leading us into a huge room full of everyone in Konoha and some people whom I did not know but seemed they were from the Uchiha Clan. Mikoto then hugged us and said "Thank you for coming I know my little Sasu-Chan will be happy to see you, you can go hang out over there with your friends have fun!".

We walked over to where our friends were and greeted them. We heard a lot of what's ups and heys as they were greeting us. I sat next to Hinata and Nanako just talking about the latest missions we were on but in my thoughts all I could think about was _**'Is Sasuke gonna be okay today? I hope he cheers up. Where is he anyway?'**_ I was broken out of my thoughts when Nanako asked if I was okay. I just nodded and said I'm fine with a fake smile.

A couple of minutes have passed and the door opened the music stopped and everyone looked at the door. A figure with black hair and black eyes came walking in.

"The Birthday boy has arrived" The Dj said

The music resumed and everyone went up to Sasuke wishing him a happy birthday. Sasuke then came over to where we were and we just wished him a happy birthday too. When I looked at his face I saw he was still not okay. He sat down next to the guys and just answered "hn" whenever they talked or asked him a question. I sighed and walked over to Sasuke asking if we could talk. He looked annoyed when I went over to him. 'Great I think I made his mood even more worse' I thought to myself. After I asked him a person who looked like an older version of Sasuke came on the stage.

"Hey little Bro I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and that I love you. I hope today you have a great time and try to enjoy yourself." Sasuke's older brother said.

I could see Mikoto and Fugaku **(Sasuke's parents)** smiling on the side of the stage at Sasuke's older brother. I turned to look at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes at what his older brother said. I looked back at his older brother and there was a bunch of people asking him questions. As I looked back at Sasuke he turned to me with annoyed face expression.

"Could you go back to your table?" He asked in an annoyed tone

I just nodded my head and turned around going to my seat where Hinata was.

All of a sudden we all heard Nanako's voice all of us turning our heads to the stage.

"Hello. I'm Nanako Vwj and I am going to sing a original song for Sasuke. This is your gift from me."

_**'I hope you know you're a special boy**_

_**Your just a perfect one of a kind**_

_**Your never gonna be replaced**_

_**My friend**_

_**Your like a shining light**_

_**Even though your moods are not that bright**_

_**I hope you know you're a special boy**_

_**Darling, Darling don't you cry**_

_**Darling, Darling your one of a kind**_

_**You'll never be replaced**_

_**Just remember it's your special day**_

_**Your just another person in the light**_

_**And your gonna make it shine today'**_

"Happy Birthday Uchiha, Sasuke" Nanako said after singing her song.

Everyone clapped and cheered for her and Sasuke just smiled a bit but then frowned again and his mood changed back to an annoyed mood. I sighed and looked down. _**'What will make you happy Sasuke-Kun?'**_….

* * *

HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99: Hope you enjoyed that chapter next Chapter is Sasuke's POV and yes the lyrics that are in here is an original song that I just thought of out of the blue XD and I will be uploading a video of me singing it….tomorrow. Also check out my Youtube channel: Yosmiley (My photo is a doggie person lolz) . Anyways hope you liked it and review! Love you all!


	3. AN Note also some shocking news from CU!

**A/N Note**

****This is just a quick Author's Note. No I am not stopping this story lolz XD I am just here to tell you all that I will be going on vay cay and when I get back from vay cay I have school the next day -.-""" so I'll try to update whenever I can might not be for awhile though :\ I also need some ideas :). Oh yes I have news from I just found out that a lot of Critics United Members are tying to get rid of new fanficiton writers :O lolz shocking! Just wanted to tell you all that too and to becareful on what you write on to new fanfiction writers and to watch out for them. Anyways peace and love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99: Hello! I have been busy busy busy these days with school XD. So finally I am updating YAY! And I guess that someone (idk who the hell this person is) has threatened to take down my profile because of my user pic? Um first of all I made that pic myself and they said that the song I used is not a original. You try looking up the song and it shows up no where because I made that song. Anyways let's just get started.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I do own my ORIGINAL characters, music, and etc.

"Talking"

_**'Thoughts'**_

**(A/N)**

_**'Lyrics'**_

* * *

_(Previously)_

_Sakura's POV_

_"Hello. I'm Nanako Vwj and I am going to sing a original song for Sasuke. This is your gift from me."_

_**'I hope you know you're a special boy**_

_**Your just a perfect one of a kind**_

_**Your never gonna be replaced**_

_**My friend**_

_**Your like a shining light**_

_**Even though your moods are not that bright**_

_**I hope you know you're a special boy**_

_**Darling, Darling don't you cry**_

_**Darling, Darling your one of a kind**_

_**You'll never be replaced**_

_**Just remember it's your special day**_

_**Your just another person in the light**_

_**And your gonna make it shine today'**_

_"Happy Birthday Uchiha, Sasuke" Nanako said after singing her song._

_Everyone clapped and cheered for her and Sasuke just smiled a bit but then frowned again and his mood changed back to an annoyed mood. I sighed and looked down. **'What will make you happy Sasuke-Kun?'**…._

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_**'Finally the party's over'**_ I sighed and thought to myself.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I hear Sakura say

I turn around annoyed "What the hell do you want Sakura? I don't wanna speak with you, you annoying girl!" I yell at her

She looked down and put her arms behind her back while her hands were holding a blue bag.

"I-I was just gonna ask…" Sakura started to say

I already knew what she was about to say _**'Would you like to go out?'**_ well she should know I don't and I am so sick of her asking that. "NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO GET RUN OVER AND DIE! FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT ME LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!" After I said that Naruto and the gang stopped their talking and looked at both of us.

Then Sakura just looked up at me with a tear sliding down her cheek. All of a sudden she put on a weak smile and said "I wasn't gonna ask you to go out with me..I was just gonna ask you what was wrong…because I knew..you looked so sad…but if that's the way you feel..Then I'll leave.." And then she turned around with her arms by her side holding a small blue bag with a Uchiha sign bow walking away and out the door closing it.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT YOU DOUSCHEBAG!" Naruto yelled at me grabbing my collar

I just looked down suddenly feeling guilty and then I heard Hinata "Th-that wa-was really m-mean Sasuke.."

Naruto then let go of my shirt and said "go apologize..before something goes wrong that will change everyone's lives forever…including yours and Sakura's" they all walked away and went out the door.

I just sat next to the window seeing Naruto and the gang telling Sakura something **(A/N Sakura is still in the yard of the Uchiha Compound just sayin)** and then Naruto pat her on the back softly and left.

I turned my head and thought _**'whatever I can't feel guilty it's partially her fault why I'm so irritated'**_

I then looked out the window again and saw a car speeding down the road…

*BEEP BEEP*

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Hmongsweetheartwholoves99: Soooo that's it for now and sorry it's so short. I've just been really busy lately. Anyways it'll probably awhile till I update again because of school and family. Soooo love you all and see you next time! R&R


End file.
